User blog:Scarly/Bring Me To Life: Cody Pepper: Derby Harrington: Chapter 1: Almost Forgotten
Summary ♣♠♣ There's two sides to every love story, two years to the day after their own love came to an end, Cody and Derby decide it's time to tell the one story they both hoped to forget. Derby was living a life that was expected of him, Cody craved attention that she was never going to get. But when they found each other, they both learned things about themselves, that they never knew was there. No one could ever find out about the love that was growing between them, until now. ♣♠♣ Bring Me To Life ♣♠♣ Chapter 1 Almost Forgotten ... Cody ... I was in a good mood tonight, Tad Spencer pissed me off, by looking down his nose at me. So, I punched him in the face. He'll have a awesome shiner, but serves the dumbass right. He knows what happens, when he pisses me off. I was sat on my desk, looking out the window. Loser.. I mean Gary, wait, I do mean Loser, was sat on my bed. Damn, I hate him so much. "Loser!" I yelled at him, breaking the silence. "Skank!" he retorted. We both glared at each other, as Mum walked into the room. She sighed. "Can't I get one night's peace, with out hearing "loser" or "skank"?" she asked. "Of course Mum!" I replied, with a fake smile. Just as she was closing the door, I yelled "Dumbass!" at Gary. "Bitch!" he snapped back. "I give up..." Mum muttered. She then completely closed the door, leaving us to our insultfest. We called each other every insult we could think of, without using the word "loser" or "skank." It was actually fun, for about ten minutes. "I hate you, so much," I said, when the fun had gone out of insulting him. "As much as Derby?" he retorted, with a smirk. "Asshole!" I snapped, realising that I hadn't called him a asshole yet. "Seriously, what did Derby do?" he asked, seriously. I wouldn't have believed that possible before. "None of your damn business!" I snapped. "Oh, so you loved him?" Gary taunted, thinking that it was just a insult. The smirk soon dissapeared, when I didn't respond. "You did! You loved him!" Gary said, with a tone of complete disbelief. "Oh, shut up, Asshole!" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. I looked out of the window, then sighed. Yes, I did love Derby once. I'd refused to admit it, for two years now. "Alright, I'll tell you..." I said, after a few seconds of silence. ... Derby ... Tonight, it was surprisingly cold for a summer night. I usually spent nights like this in Harrington House, either playing a game of poker with the chaps, or perhaps talking about how much richer than everyone else I was. The oak doors burst open, as Tad stumbled into the room, his hand clasped over his eye. He stumbled over to the couch, he slumped down on the seat. "What happened?" Bif asked at once. Tad moved his hand, to reveal his eye was puffy and slightly pink. I could tell he would have one heck of a black eye tomorrow. Bif and Chad looked at each other. "Cody" they both said, like her name was the worse word ever spoken. Tad then went on to tell us, how he was walking in the park, and she appeared from no where like some deranged lunatic, and punched him in the face. He made sure that we knew that he did nothing to provoke her. Two years ago, I wouldn't have believed Cody would do such a thing, but now, I'm not so sure. "Man, she's gone crazy, they should lock her up in Happy Volts, and throw way the key," Bif said, once Tad was done telling us what happened. "Chaps, there's something, that I never told you.." I began, deciding that it was time to tell them of the summer that I forced myself to forget. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts